blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Colvin Turner-Gordon
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Colvin's history. Colvin Turner-Gordon also known as The Source's Heir '''or '''The Source of All Evil is the son of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. He is a demon-witch, whose conception and birth had been planned and manipulated by the Seer. The union between Cole, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil, and Phoebe, a Charmed One and former Queen of the Underworld, created a tremendous concentration of power. Even as a two-month-old fetus, he was able to perform terrible yet nonetheless spectacular feats of magic through his mother. Against this power, even demons thought impossible to be vanquished, perished. And this told true as he was transported into the womb of Jenny Gordon when the Seer was vanquished. Colvin is a member of the Halliwell, Warren, Turner and Gordon families. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Colvin's life. Early Life Pre-Conception Conception Truth and Death Throughout Blessed Working For Him Colvin had at some point hired Beverly Carson's aunt, Shannon Smith, to capture and retain all three Blessed Ones. He dealt to take away her heart tumor if she succeeded. He allowed Alvin Carson and Sonia Kresington to help her in exchange he would grant them power (Alvin) and beauty (Sonia). Still Alive In "''The Sins of the Parents''", it was revealed that Colvin was still alive. Pip faints and Colvin uses one of his powers to make Pip see several dreams. When Pip wakes up, Colvin explains to his older stepbrother and his fellow Blessed Ones, Bev and Eddie Kresington, that when the Charmed Ones vanquished the Seer, there was an imbalance in power between the sides of Good and Evil. So as a repercussion, he was transported into the womb of Jenny Gordon. He said there were other past female innocents who could've been his surrogate mother. He then explained that he became the Source after he sacrificed Dan and William Gordon. First Battle Bev and Eddie use their powers to escape the crystal cage as Pip is talking to his younger stepbrother. The three Blessed Ones then try to fight Colvin but the latter uses Telekinesis to send Bev and Eddie over the couch in the Carson living room. Pip runs to their aid and calls for their Whitelighter, Andy Trudeau. Andy orbs in and heals Bev and Eddie, and the four of them orb out--escaping. Colvin gets mad and argues at Shannon for failure, and she says that she inevitably would've never hurt Bev. Colvin tells her that he no longer had a use for her and kills her on the spot. He uses Telekinesis again to open the front doors and sweep her ashes into the night. He tells Alvin and Sonia that he would use them to gain information on the Blessed Ones. Powers and Abilities Colvin is one of the few most powerful beings to ever exist. Even from the womb, he possessed tremendous magical powers, which he could channel through his mother. His powers were great enough to vanquish even the Tall Man, a demon believed to be impossible to vanquish. Additionally, both Phoebe and the Seer were overwhelmed by the child's power and could not handle it. It hasn't yet been revealed if Jenny Gordon had trouble carrying Colvin due to his immense power. However, it must have been less overwhelming as she carried him to birth. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate objects and beings through the use of a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Shared Vision: 'The ability to share the visions of an individual's past and present sights. * 'Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. * Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. * Fire Throwing: The ability to throw a stream of fire from one's hand. ** Advanced Fire Throwing: The ability to throw a beam or intense torch-like fire from one's hand, which is capable of vanquishing even the most powerful beings. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. * Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of other beings. Colvin once used this power to make Phoebe evade a binding potion that Piper had intended to secretly sip her with. * Possession: The ability to possess another being and take control of that body. Colvin once used this power to control some of Phoebe's physical actions and even speech. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. * Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity. Colvin once used this power to electrocute a doctor during a sonogram. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. This ability has yet to be seen. * Transformation: The ability to transform objects into something else. Colvin once used this power to turn fruit into raw meat. Containing The Source of All Evil Basic Powers * Basic powers are close to the same as other magical beings, like witches. Active Powers - Abilities which appear a second time won't be repeated. * Apportation: The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. This ability has yet to be seen. * Banishing: The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. This ability has yet to be seen. * Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. This ability has yet to be seen. * Crushing: The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. Colvin used this to crush Shannon Smith's heart and kill her. * Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. This ability has yet to be seen. * Energy Beam: The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target. This ability has yet to be seen. * Energy Blast: The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. This ability has yet to be seen. * Force Fields: The ability to generate protective force fields. This ability has yet to be seen. * Hyper Speed: The ability to move at supernatural speeds. This ability has yet to be seen. * Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. This ability has yet to be seen. * Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. This ability has yet to be seen. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. This ability has yet to be seen. ** Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. This ability has yet to be seen. * Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. This ability has yet to be seen. * Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. This ability has yet to be seen. * Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. This ability has yet to be seen. * Sleep Induction: The power to put someone to sleep on command. This ability has yet to be seen. * Summoning: The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. This ability has yet to be seen. * Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. This ability has yet to be seen. * Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. This ability has yet to be seen. Other Powers * Adjusting: The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. This ability has yet to be seen. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. This ability has yet to be seen. However, since Colvin is half-demon and half-human, he most likely won't ever receive this ability. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. This ability has yet to be seen. * Soul Containment: The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. This ability has yet to be seen. Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Touch of Death: '''The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. This power was given by the demon, Laarius, in return for help in locating Steven Tyler, the Clef of Knowledge. Personality Professional Life Romantic Life Physical Appearance Colvin has '''light brown hair and its cut to just above the ears. His eyes are the color of blue. He is 5 feet and '7 '''inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * The Sins of the Parents * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! Notes and Trivia * The Seer claimed that the child had always been hers, and was never Cole's or Phoebe's. There is some confusion about what this actually means. Some believe the Seer claimed this as she planned his birth from the moment of conception, while others believe the Seer was the child's biological mother. * Some fans believe that if the child had been born, it could have been a Twice Blessed Child due to being conceived around the same time as Wyatt. * In the alternate reality of Centennial Charmed (''Charmed S5), the Seer was working for Cole and prophesied a magical child between Phoebe and Cole, who was still Belthazor in this reality. * If Cole and Phoebe had not been married in the dark wedding, any child they would have had would have been a powerful force of good. * Colvin, Wyatt and Phoebe are the only Halliwells known to possess powers from the womb. Melinda Warren was also able to send her mother a premonition from the womb. * Colvin was able to manifest considerable powers through Phoebe at around two-three months gestation. * Colvin is the overall second child to be born from Phoebe. After Pip and then followed by P.J, Parker and Brianna. * It is unknown how Colvin was given the essence of the Source without having a coronation. This may be revealed later on. * Colvin is considered part of the Next Generation of Charmed children, since he is the son of Phoebe. Even though he is older than his stepsisters and cousins and technically a generation in between them and his mom and aunts. However, Matt is still counting him in the next generation, but still not having his magical destiny intertwine with those of his stepbrother, stepsisters or his cousins. * Piper Halliwell's theorized that Colvin is or would be a match in level of power to Wyatt Halliwell. As Leo was a Whitelighter, a pure source of good, when Wyatt was conceived. Cole was the Source, a pure source of evil, when Colvin was conceived. ** Following this, Pip continues by explaining that Phoebe was Queen of the Underworld during that time, which made her evil or at least under the influence. So basically an evil Charmed One procreating with the Source makes Colvin a Twice Cursed Child. References # The Source's Heir - visit Charmed Wiki for more. # 'The Source of All Evil (Powers and Abilities) '- visit Charmed Wiki for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Beings Category:Evil Hybrids Category:Demon-Witches Category:Humans Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Gordon Family Category:Turner Family Category:Next Generation